


Little Bird

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Ana knows what she wants, and you’re more than willing to give it to her.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you do something with Ana and a female reader?_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You watched as Ana brewed tea for the two of you, absently swinging your leg. You took your cup and saucer with a quiet _thank you_ as she handed you yours, and smiled warmly as she took a seat beside you. With a happy sigh, you brushed your thumb along her weathered cheek, and leaned in to kiss her.

She met you with a hum, cupping your face as she peppered you with gentle kisses. “Thank you, _habibti_ ,” she murmured. “It’s good to see you again.”

Your smile broadened as you turned back to your tea, blowing gently on the steaming liquid. “You know you can call on me anytime,” you murmured. “I worry about you, too…”

Ana smiled as she stroked your hair, watching you with that fond lover’s gaze that you missed whenever she went away. But you knew she had things she was doing—important things, secret things. You sighed as you took a sip from your tea, letting the subtle sweetness warm you.

The two of you sat in silence while you drank, pausing every so often for soft kisses, gentle caresses drifting over your skin and hers. Heat began to sink into your belly when she leaned in to press a gentle kiss against your throat, and you tipped your head back.

“Will you stay?” You asked, looking at her hopefully. Ana leaned in to kiss the curve of your jaw, hands drifting up your sides.

“I could be persuaded…” she purred, cupping your breasts. You bit your lip as a tickle of pleasure coiled up tight in your centre.

“What can I do to convince you, _ma’am_?” You loaded the word with as much innuendo as you could, knowing just how to push her buttons.

“My rules,” she said emphatically, holding your chin. “At least for now.”

You smiled, letting her guide you towards your bedroom.

* * *

Ana stood before you, crop in hand, her lustful stare sending a ripple of excitement through your core.

“Spread your legs.”

You swallowed as you squirmed in the cuffs, and did as she commanded, parting your thighs until she slapped the crop into the mattress. You flinched and held your breath, and Ana smiled pleasantly.

“Good girl,” she murmured, brushing the crop’s leather tongue along your dripping slit. You whimpered, hips chasing the feather-light touch. She tutted you as she set the crop aside.

“Oh, does that feel good?” She cooed, only a little teasing, and you nodded helplessly.

“Yes, ma’am,” you murmured, inner muscles clenching as you caught her intense gaze. “Please don’t stop…”

She tutted you again as she licked the pad of her index finger and slipped it past your lower lips. “So spoiled,” she scolded, digit brushing over your clit with slow, flicking strokes. Your breath hitched and your eyes rolled back.

“Do you think you’ve _earned_ a reward?” There was a sharpness to her voice as she rolled your clit between her fingers, and you groaned loudly as your hips jerked. You knew better than to answer yes—you didn’t _earn_ your rewards by being bratty or demanding. You shook your head, even as you pleaded to her with your gaze.

“Very astute,” she commented, pressing a kiss against your mouth. You readily opened up to her, chasing her tongue and the taste of tea.

“What do you think you need to do to earn it?” She asked, slender fingers wrapping around your throat.

“I’d like to use my mouth to pleasure you, ma’am,” you murmured, biting your lip sheepishly. “It would be easier if you untied me…”

“But I’ve just tied you up,” she purred, looking terribly pleased as she prowled onto the bed. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, ma’am,” you mumbled, squirming in the cuffs again. She craned up to reach the leather bindings, pressing her soft breasts into your face. You murmured quietly as your mouth chased her plump nipples, tongue swirling around one and suckling before she leaned back. You sighed as you craned up to kiss her, and though she smiled indulgently, she wrapped her hand around your throat again.

“What was that you were saying about being good?” She cooed, and you flinched.

“Sorry, ma’am. I’ll behave,” you whispered, and she chuckled as she cradled your face, kissing you gently. Her weathered hands were soft against your skin as she brushed her thumbs over your cheekbones.

“Now… about earning your reward…” She murmured, fingers drifting down your chest. You smiled as you chased her lips, hands delicately tracing the sloping shape of her breasts.

“How would you prefer to be serviced, ma’am?” You murmured, gently tweaking the hard peaks of her nipples. She sighed happily, biting her lip as she lett you carry on teasing her for a moment before she leveled her stern gaze at you. It gave you pause as you wondered briefly if you were misbehaving somehow. Her lips quirked upward and she pressed a hand flat against your chest, easing you back.

“Lie down,” she commanded. You eagerly settled into the mattress, waiting patiently as she prowled over you, knees on either side of your head. Your hands slowly stroked the outer planes of her thighs, curving over the shape of her hips to play your fingers through the greyish-white hair of her mons.

“Very pretty,” she hummed, pushing your hair back from your face. You craned up to kiss the crease of her mound, nuzzling the furrow of her groin. You carefully drew the flat of your tongue along her outer labia, and when she didn’t _offer_ permission to continue, you reached one hand between her legs to spread her dark folds open to you.

“May I?” You whispered, licking your lips.

“So polite,” she cooed. “If you keep that up, you’ll be _well_ rewarded.”

Heat flooded your cheeks, and you bit back a groan—you didn’t want to admit that that’s exactly what you were hoping for. She eased her hips down, pressing her mound against your face, and you let out a heady moan as you craned up to leave a slick kiss against her clit, tongue happily stroking along her moist folds. She fisted her hand in your hair as her hips canted against you, chasing the feeling of your mouth. She moaned out, that rich voice offering gentle praise that sent pleasure shooting up your spine.

You pushed your tongue past her outer lips, prodding at her entrance before slipping inside. She groaned in delight, grinding against your face as you slowly penetrated her with the thick muscle, nearly lost in the bliss of pleasuring her like that. Your face was slick with her essence and you moaned aloud, hands drifting along her sides and belly.

Your mouth alternated between gentle suckles and broad strokes over her clit as you fondled her soft breasts, murmuring encouragement against her centre. You weren’t sure, but you thought you might be able to see a flush in the older woman’s cheeks, and it sent a pleasant tingle through your belly to know you could draw such delight out of her.

“That’s it,” she sighed, rich voice husky with need as she ground against your mouth more fervently. “Such a good girl, you are—keep going, little bird. I’m so close—”

Redoubling your efforts, you closed your lips around her clit and sucked hard. Your reward was a cry of delight as she fisted her hand in your hair, grinding hard against you. Her breath hitched on a trembling cry of your name as you felt her come undone, and you groaned against slick flesh, following the desperate cant of her hips, trying to draw her pleasure out for just a little longer.

With a shuddering groan, she leaned forward onto her hands, chest heaving as she raised her hips off your face. You resisted the urge to chase her, instead gently stroking over the outer planes of her thighs, nuzzling kisses along her soft skin.

After a moment, she shifted and pressed her mouth against yours in a demanding kiss that you eagerly opened up to, arms wrapping around her broad shoulders. The rich sound of her laugh made your cheeks flush with heat and she tapped the end of your nose.

“Good girl,” she murmured. “Stay here. I just need to get something ready, and then… you’ll get your reward.”

Her smile could only be described as wicked, so you nodded as you bit your lip. “Yes, ma’am…”

And you stayed put, listening idly as you heard her padding around the room, and then the sound of something heavy being dragged towards the bed. A frisson of anticipation shuddered through your core, and you barely resisted the urge to look up.

She crawled back onto the bed and covered your body with her own, kissing you with such ardent passion that you felt yourself wilting. You whispered her name against her mouth between kisses, and you felt her smile as she purred, sitting back on her heels.

“You did so well, little bird,” she cooed, calloused fingertips gently grazing a path down your belly, making your stomach flutter. “I think you’ve more than earned your reward. Sit up.”

You did as you were told, and she shifted to sit behind you. Arms wrapped around your middle, she bracketed your legs with her own, and you finally saw what she had been doing while you were made to lay still on the bed. Sat next to the edge of the bed was your full-length mirror, your own surprised reflection staring back at you. In the glass, you saw Ana nuzzle into the crook of your throat as her hands gently kneaded your plush breasts.

Arching into her touch, you whined softly as heat pooled between your legs. She reached down to lift your knees, parting your legs to expose you. You swallowed audibly, and she teased her lips along your pulse, whispering soft praises against your skin.

Deft fingers drifted over the shape of your mound, spreading your plump labia wide in the mirror. It was an obscene gesture, and you turned your face into her shoulder, heat flaring in your cheeks as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Don’t look away,” she purred. “Look how pretty you are here.”

You trembled as you slowly turned back to see your labia spread wide, revealing your luscious inner folds, and the throbbing bud of your clit. Your entrance glistened and twitched with arousal, fluid slowly trickling out. Ana’s free hand drifted down your belly, two fingers stroking a slow circle around your clit, making you suck in a sharp breath.

She cooed, nibbling kisses along your pulse as she began to increase her tempo. Widening her strokes, she nipped your ear.

“You like it when I touch you here, don’t you?”

Your cheeks were hot and your body trembled as you whined out a quiet _yes_. Ana’s touch grew firmer, and you could feel yourself barreling towards release. Your breaths came hitched and panting, and you cried.

“Please, ma’am, may I come?” You barely managed to get the words out, stumbling on them as you clung desperately to the precipice. Her breath was warm against your ear as she purred.

“You’ve been a very good girl, haven’t you,” she murmured, the sound of her voice sending liquid pleasure cascading out over your nerves. You whimpered as your breath caught your throat, and she nipped at your shoulder.

“Go on—come for me.”

With a resounding groan, you let yourself fall. You cried as you followed the bliss of Ana’s touch until you could stand it no more, grabbing her wrist with a protesting whine.

“ _Please_ —”

Ana cooed softly in your ear as she teased kisses along your throat, touch feather-light as she stroked your folds. “You did so well,” she praised, free hand gently caressing the plush mounds of your breasts. “You sound so lovely when you cry for me.”

You shuddered as Ana’s moist fingers continued to tease your puffy lower lips. You sucked in a breath as the pads of her digits nudged against your twitching entrance, putting on just enough pressure to urge you to begin another steady climb towards release. You turned over your shoulder to kiss the dark-skinned woman, gripping fitfully at her as you panted against her mouth.

“Please,” you whispered, almost frantic. “Ana, please, I can’t—”

“You can,” she cooed, easing a finger inside you. You cried as you snaked your fingers into the older woman’s silvery hair, tugging gently at the strands as your hips chased her touch.

“You’re so warm and soft,” she went on, coaxing you into a spate of teasing kisses. You cried, grinding against Ana’s palm as she hilted herself inside you.

“That’s it,” she murmured, crooking her finger to brush against your sweet spot. You wailed as your head fell back into Ana’s shoulder, hips shaking wildly. The sound of her working your lower half was wet and obscene, and you couldn’t catch your breath as you tried desperately to chase her kisses. Your breaths came in pitched, shallow pants and your hips eagerly followed the movement of Ana’s hand.

She gently stroked your throat. “Go on, you’re almost there—I can feel it,” she cooed, relishing the slick sounds of your arousal. “Let it out. You have my permission—come. Let me feel you.”

Ana’s name came out as a desperate plea on your lips as your hips jerked off the bed, a cascade of your pleasure arcing out over the sheets. Ana’s finger carefully tugged and stroked over the ridge inside you, urging more and more of the hot fluid to course out.

When you could stand it no longer, you let out a keening wail as you grabbed at her wrist, and she gently eased her finger out. You lay boneless and spent against her sturdy frame at your back, vaguely aware of her licking your essence off her fingers.

Her rich voice purred in your ear. “So sweet,” she whispered, hands gently stroking your arms, sides, and belly to help ease you back down from your high. You turned your face towards her, and leaned in for a kiss, which she willingly obliged. Soft fingers gently stroked the column of your throat as she whispered out soft and gentle praise against your lips. When you were satisfied, you slumped against her.

“Thank you, ma’am,” you murmured, and Ana laughed as she brushed her fingers over the buds of your nipples.

“You’re most welcome, _habibti_. You did very well,” she praised, sending pleasure rippling down your spine. Her gentle kisses along the slope of your shoulder helped ease you back down, and you glanced at the mirror, made a mess by your pleasure. Heat flared in your cheeks as you squirmed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll clean up the mirror—”

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” she scolded, the command in her voice enough to make you flinch. She pulled you back into her arms, turning your face to press a gentle kiss against your forehead. “What do you need, now?”

Her touch on your skin helped settle you, and made you giggle as you squirmed in her embrace. “Just hold me, please,” you murmured, eyelids already drooping.

She purred as she kissed along the dull throb of your pulse. “Would you like another tea? Perhaps a bath…”

You giggled as you coaxed her into a spate of gentle kisses, carding your fingers through her silver hair. “Maybe some tea,” you agreed, nuzzling her cheek. She smiled indulgently as she cupped your breasts, and your breath hitched. “A bath might be nice… but I’d like it if you would join me,” you added.

She gently tweaked the sensitive buds of your nipples and left a lingering kiss against your mouth. “With pleasure.”


End file.
